Guys Her Age, Sirimione One Shot
by LyraJaneBlack
Summary: Hermione and Sirius have been dancing around one another, since she discovered how to pull him from the veil, Sirius had been withdrawn, only coming to life when Hermione was around. He was beginning to feel better and his feelings for her were only deepening, so at his welcome back party, he decided, that it was time. Little did he know, she was planning something as well.


I own Nothing, All credit goes to Mrs. Rowling. I hope you enjoy, please favorite or comment. Thanks!

~~ Background~~

Set two years after the war, Sirius having fallen into the veil in their 5th year, he was in the veil for a total of 4 years before Hermione figured out how to bring him back. It took her two years of Hogwarts and ministry work to find a lone text in an abandoned office, that was a bitch to translate. Since he came back, he's been a bit distant and anxious, but movie nights and going out with the group seem to calm him, especially if Hermione was there. The two had been dancing around each other, not realizing the others feelings and being utterly terrified of their families reactions. Harry had talked to Hermione about it, Remus had talked to Sirius, This is the night they do literally anything to get them together.

The moment it happened and the veil spit him out was something that he'd always cherish. He peered into the brunette's eyes, ones he recognized, but was not sure why, when all of the memories flooded his brain all at once. He spent two weeks in St. Mungo's getting his head on straight and having many tests done. Hermione, under the excuse of work, had stayed the entire time with him, making sure no one abused him. Once released, Kingsley had him restored as the head of house, with Harry as his heir and scion. When the two stepped through the floo Harry immediately raised his wand and asked them both questions, habits from the war that'd never die. Once Harry was satisfied, he teared up and hugged him and welcomed him home. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all shared Grimmauld with Harry and Ginny set to marry soon. Ron had gone off and left the three to pursue a career in Quidditch and was now happily married, none of them had attended his wedding.

The night of their big party was quickly approaching, Narcissa and Andromeda were planning and had rented a muggle club for the celebration, both excited to see him. For the first few months, it was his housemates and occasionally Molly that he'd visit with. This was his first outing with everyone and he was anxious, he kept fixing his robe, the lining of which was set to charm to Hermione's dress, unbeknownst to him. After about 30 minutes, the lining of his dress robe turned a deep shade of violet, he smirked when he realized what Remus had done.

Hermione had chosen a one-shouldered, sequined purple dress, it was incredibly short and hoped it would get him to finally notice her. Black heels and the little dog necklace that Sirius had gotten her for Christmas. Her hair was in loose waves with a smokey eye and a light gloss for her makeup.

They all met at the nightclub at 9:30, it was decorated in Gryffindor colors with all kinds drinks being served for him. He was surprised to see the number of people there that wanted to celebrate him and his return. He quickly reached for Hermione's hand and dragged her to the bar for a drink.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yea, it's just overwhelming to see all of these people"

"I would imagine so, I'll tell you what, why don't we have our drinks and then we go dance?"

He smirked and downed the rest of his drink, then grabbed Hermione's and finished hers before grabbing her hand and dragging her to dance.

A slow song started, so he pulled her close and Hermione laid her head on his chest.

"You look beautiful tonight love, and the necklace looks wonderful"

"You look handsome yourself and I love the matching purple, but how did you know what I was going to wear?"

"Remus charmed it, I'm sorry if it's a bit much"

"Sirius, I already said I loved it, I adore the matching thing" she replied confidently.

He kissed the top of her head and they swayed to the rest of the song, before moving back to the party and having more drinks. The party was in full swing, the DJ was playing a ton of club music and they were all on the dance floor. Remus, Tonks, Draco, Luna, Harry, Ginny, the twins, and several others. Hermione was currently downing some liquid courage at the bar while Sirius was finishing a smoke. He saw her at the bar, drinking something in a copper glass and decided that he needed to make a move or he was going to regret it. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair.

"Hi Kitten, Care to dance?"

"Of course, Lord Black" she replied, leaning back against him. He smirked as she giggled at the use of his formal title.

In the corner of his eye, Ginny ran to the DJ to request a song change immediately, winking at him when he turned towards the floor.

~~Haven't seen my ex since we broke up, probably cause he didn't wanna grow up, now I'm out and wearing something low cut~~

Hermione mumbled something under her breath as Sirius pulled her into him, before quickly spinning herself around so her ass was in the perfect place to garner his attention.

Slowly everyone left the dance floor placing bets on how long it would take until they kissed.

"5 galleons it takes 5 minutes," said Fred.

"I'll raise you 10, for 3 minutes" replied George.

"20 for less than a minute!" shouted Tonks and Remus

Ginny shouted 50 before Harry could stop her and Molly placed a bet as well.

After about a minute and a half of torturing Sirius, Hermione spun around and met his gaze. He pulled her into him, he had to tell her how he felt.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something"

"I have to tell you something too, I just don't want to ruin anything"

"I don't either Love, but I.. I just.. I need to… I... I'm.. I love you"

She pulled back not leaving his embrace, to see the reaction in his eyes when she replied.

"I love you too, Sirius"

The look in his eyes was adoration, lust and something she couldn't quite find, he grabbed her face, "May I kiss you, love?"

She rose up on her toes and nodded yes while trying to catch her breath.

The song finished right after they began kissing, every ounce of love filling the kiss. The cheers erupting from the room were deafening, with everyone handing money to George. He pulled her into a hug and relished the feeling of her being in his arms.

"Sirius, I need you, take us home?"

"Of course"

The two stood side by side, shouted good night and he apparated them directly into his room at Grimmauld.

"Be with me?" he asked in between kisses.

"I am yours, for as long as you'll have me."

He could feel her hesitation as they were kissing and as began removing her dress.

"What's wrong love?"

"I've never done this before, I honestly don't know what I am doing and I hate that feeling"

"You've never been with anyone, like ever?"

She shook her head no, too bashful to speak. She felt almost ashamed, still a virgin at 20. He lifted her chin, but she still wouldn't look at him.

"Look at me, Hermione, please."

She reluctantly raised her eyes, ready for him to change his mind about her.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you. You saved me and you have continued to save me, I want to spend my life with you. Being a virgin is nothing to be ashamed of, I promise I will take care of you, and we can stop when you want to. If you just want to go to bed and snuggle all night, that's fine too."

"Sirius, I want you, I need you"

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, her tongue brushing against his lips, he allowed her entry and as one hand got lost in her hair, the other found her zipper while her hands found his robes. They quickly became undressed and he picked her up and laid her on the bed, he couldn't figure out if she were cold of nervous, so he cast a silent warming charm.

"I'm going to go slow, okay?"

She nodded in response and readied herself for him, about as much as she could. She watched him lower his head to her neck, laying gentle kisses all over, kissing lower and lower until he reached her clit, stopping there he began to lick and nibble her already sensitive bud. She arched off of the bed, moaning his name, reaching for his hair or anything to ground her as she was quickly reaching her point.

"You okay, Love?"

She mumbled something in return and he moved back up to kiss her, he rubbed on his cock and tilted his head back to look at her.

"Are you ready?

"Yes Sirius, please.." She trailed off as she felt him at her core, she readied herself for the pain.

He slowly entered her, mumbling words of encouragement laced with his own profanities. He stopped, letting her adjust and catch her breath when she grabbed his face with her hands, her eyes pleading with him to move, as she met his lips with hers, he began thrusting into her.

Her moans and shouts of pleasure were music to his ears, he kept her close, knowing that at any minute she could cum and he wanted to hold her.

"Sirius, you feel so good, oh gods, I think I'm gonna cum"

"I'm here love, I've got you, let go"

He could feel her tighten down on him, her nails leaving marks on his chest and the most amazing scream escaped her lips as she rode out her orgasm.

"I can't hold back love, I'm gonna go too"

"If you fuck me a little harder maybe I can cum again with you"

"Fuck I love you"

"I love you…."

She trailed off as he began rocking into her fast and hard, not even bothering to care how sore she was going to be. She could feel her orgasm approaching, and he was becoming more and more erratic.

"Hermione!"

"Sirius!"

They both climaxed at the same time, breathing heavily, they laid down, with Hermione in his arms, his fluids running down her thighs.

"Hermione, I am going to ask you something and I need you to be honest."

"Of course"

"Do you really love me?"

"Sirius, Of course I do, for quite a while actually."

"I meant it as well, I'm going to run to the loo, don't go anywhere."

She rolled over on her side and waited for him to come back, she finally had him and she wasn't letting him go.

She heard the flush of the toilet and the door creak open and when she opened her eyes he was holding something behind his back.

"What's in your hand?"

As he crawled back in bed, he grabbed her left hand, and took a shaky breath, she looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Hermione, I have loved you since you pulled me from the veil, I was terrified of what our family would think, hells I was terrified of your reaction too. I have tried to tell you about my feelings so many times and tonight has been the best night of my life. I hope that this isn't too fast, but I have to ask. I love you and I want to spend my life with you, you are it for me. Will you marry me?"

An audible gasp was heard as tears welled in her eyes, he opened the box, presenting her with a massive princess cut black diamond, with smaller white diamonds all around it and down the band. She made eye contact and could see his nerves about to give out, of course, she wanted to marry him and screw the pace at which they were going.

"Yes, Sirius, I'll be your Lady Black."

He slid the ring on her finger, and kissed her passionately, their celebration lasting long into the night.

They emerged late in the afternoon, after showering and putting on some lounge clothes; for Sirius an old tee and sweatpants, for Hermione, yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt she had already stolen from Sirius. Hermione had put some salve on after their shower, to help deal with the soreness. They both made their way to the kitchen and while Sirius prepared their tea, Hermione turned on the telly in the drawing room. As she spun, she saw the black family tapestry, that she had figured out how to fix, correcting only Sirius and Andromeda's names. The wall had changed again. Only this time, it added her name to the tapestry, she kept trying to call for Sirius, but no sound was coming out. He walked into the room, teas in hand to find her stuttering at the wall, he approached her and his hands immediately dropping the teas.

"Hermione, Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yes, of course I am, I just had no idea that it was gonna happen that fast, I mean we JUST got engaged."

"I guess since you've been living here the house just recognizes you and our love"

He cast several charms to repair their mugs and tea and moved to the couch.

"Come on love, let's watch the telly, I'm sure we're going to be interrupted soon enough."

Hermione moved to grab her tea and go lay on the couch, waiting for their family to show up. Around an hour later, the floo chimed, with lots of voices tumbling out of it. Sirius chuckled while Hermione groaned but smiled, both standing to welcome their guests.

"Are the pair of you decent?" Remus yelled before stepping through.

"Of course!"

Their family stumbled out of the fireplace, The Weasleys, Lupins, and Harry, who seemed upset.

"What's wrong pup?

"I had to stay with the Weasley's last night and the twins decided to play a midnight prank on me."

"Why didn't you come home? Asked Hermione.

Laughter erupted from the room, as they both blushed, realizing the reason.

"Well, I think you two can guess, but I am really happy for you both, though I do have a question, Joint wedding?" Harry replied.

Sirius and Hermione looked at one another, smiles creeping up on both of their faces, "I'd love that, what about you Sirius?

"Of course, everyone will already be there anyway, plus I'd love to see the looks on peoples faces," he said laughing heartily.

Hermione swatted his arm before heading to the kitchen with the other ladies while the men set up the dining room.

When they reached the kitchen they found Dobby and Kreacher cleaning up and preparing dinner.

"Mistresses' Black, Potter, Weasley, and Lupin, how may we help?" Asked Dobby

"A large supper please, something to celebrate!" said Molly.

Dobby and Kreacher approached Hermione, bowing deeply, then Dobby hugged her fiercely.

The ladies gathered up various wine and firewhiskey to take to the dining room, while Hermione excused herself to the loo. Once there, she grabbed her wand and performed the pregnancy revel charm, just checking before she consumed alcohol because neither of them remembered any kind of contraception charm.

The test came up negative, much to her happiness, then utter disappointment, she grabbed her dog necklace, wishing Sirius would come upstairs.

"Love?" she heard through the door, She opened it, her tears beginning to burn her eyes.

"What's wrong, are you in pain?

"No, I just did a pregnancy charm"

"Are you?" he asked while reaching a hand down towards her abdomen.

"No, and apparently that makes me really sad"

"Do you want children?"

"I was an only child, I'd love to have four, and now all I can picture is a perfect blend of us, they'll have constellations as first names. Regulus James, Lyra Jane, Calliope Elizabeth, Cassiopeia Eliana, Maybe a 5th, or a set of twins with another boy for Leo Jameson. I must sound terribly clingy or insane right now.

"No love, you don't, I hadn't exactly picked out names, but I'll use yours, Regulus is first, he is all me, but with your face, so he can protect the girls. Then Lyra, she inherits your Hair and brains but my eyes; The twins, Calliope and Cassiopeia, they have my hair color, with your hair type, with my eyes. Then Leo, the youngest and most spoiled, but as Regulus is my clone, he'll be yours. I want exactly what you want Hermione."

He gently kissed her and led her back down to celebrate their future.

Epilogue

A few months later, the two were married along with Harry and Ginny, at the burrow. The event was rather large, Hermione and Ginny came back from their separate honeymoons pregnant. The potters had three children, the blacks, had five. Their children ruled Hogwarts and became the next generation of marauders, along with the Lupin's children. The dark never showed its ugly head again, although they did try and were immediately shut down by the Order. Hermione and Sirius lived a long and happy life, along with their families, celebrating every holiday together.


End file.
